1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of hairdressing scissors, and more particularly to a pair of hairdressing scissors that can be coupled and positioned relative to one another firmly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a perspective view of a pair of hairdressing scissors of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,192,590 and 6,557,263, wherein each handle 11 and 12 of a pair of hairdressing scissors 1 is formed with each through hole 111 and 121. A connecting block 13 is securely mounted in the through holes 111 and 121, in the wall of a side of the connecting block 13 is defined with a hollow groove 131 as shown in FIG. 2, and the surface of a side of the connecting block 13 is defined with a hole 132, and the surface of the other side of the connecting block 13 is protrusively formed with an engaging section 133 for engaging in the hole 132. In this way, engaging the hole 132 of the connecting block 13 of one pair of hairdressing scissors with the engaging section 133 of the connecting block 13 of another pair of hairdressing scissors, the pair of hairdressing scissors 1 are coupled and positioned relative to one another, and plural pairs of hairdressing scissors 1 can be positioned relative to one another in the same way.
Due to the above-mentioned device, plural pairs of hairdressing scissors 1 can be positioned relative to one another, so that the user can hold the plural pairs of hairdressing scissors 1 with one hand easily, and the pair of hairdressing scissors 1 can be opened and closed simultaneously. However, such device mainly comprises the pair of hairdressing scissors 1, wherein the hole 132 of the connecting block 13 of one pair of hairdressing scissors is engaged with the engaging section 133 of the connecting block 13 of another pair of hairdressing scissors, and after a long period of using, the coupled connecting blocks 13 will loosen because of friction. Therefore, the coupled pairs of hairdressing scissors 1 can be shaken, thus affecting the operation of the user and the beauty of the hairstyle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.